


Color Coded Charts

by MarirnersRevenge



Series: Slice of Life Vignettes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Campaigner: Hermione, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Post Hogwarts AU, Pranks, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarirnersRevenge/pseuds/MarirnersRevenge
Summary: “Why would I, of all people, spend time and energy crafting a spell to register your emotional range in a helpful color coded handheld chart and then distribute it throughout the Ministry?”





	Color Coded Charts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little attempt at humor. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox

“Malfoy!”

Ron slammed through Hermione’s office door and marched up to Draco who was currently lounging behind her desk with the regal air of a prince. 

He didn’t look particularly surprised to see Ron, his Malfoy mask firmly in place complete with the smirk that made Ron want to punch him. 

“Yes, Weasley?” 

“I know it was you who gave out all these, I don’t even know what these are!” he thrusted the chart in front of Draco’s face, “To the whole auror department!”

Draco swatted Ron’s hand out of his face scowling in annoyance and then smirked again. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Weasley. You must be mistaken,” Draco’s smirk grew wider as he casually leaned back, placing his feet onto Hermione’s desk, a picture of nonchalance at Ron’s steadily growing ire. 

“Why would I, of all people, spend time and energy crafting a spell to register your emotional range in a helpful color coded handheld chart and then distribute it throughout the Ministry?”

Draco watched in amusement and fascination as Ron sputtered, his face quickly turning a deep Garnet.

“You- you’ll bloody well cease and desist at once!”

“Oh ‘cease and desist,’ Draco’s eyebrows raised in mock surpise. “That’s a big phrase, Weasley. Tell me how many times did Granger have to explain what it meant?”

Before Ron could respond, a voice called out from behind him.

“You have to admit Ron, you do turn some interesting colors when you’re mad.”

Ron turned around to see Harry who was chuckling as he walked in through the open door consulting a chart as well. Through it, Ron saw that the entire Department of Magical Creatures were blatantly checking their charts and listening in, eager to see what color he would turn next.

“Not you too, Harry!”

Harry grinned, not at all sorry, he knew once Ron calmed down he would find the charts funny. 

Eventually.

“Yes, I particularly liked that color he turned when his coin got stuck in the new automated snack kiosk and he tried to retrieve it only to get his arm stuck. What color was it again? Merlot?” 

Hermione stepped in after Harry, moving over to her desk which she promptly deposited Draco’s feet on the floor and tried to shoo him out of her chair. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist pulling her onto his lap. She huffed and crossed her arms but was blushing furiously at the attention.

“‘Mione! You’re both supposed to be my best friends and have my back when this bloody git,” Ron points at the side of Draco’s face, sporting a wicked grin, that wasn’t covered by Hermione’s mass of hair, “makes fun of me!”

By this point Ron’s face has reached the highest level color “Apoplectic” which looked to be a color not yet discovered somewhere between Mahogany and Currant. Draco was hiding his laughter in Hermione’s hair, his shaking shoulder the only indication that could be seen. Hermione elbowed him in the side but it only made him laugh harder and she gave a long suffering sigh.

“He’s very sorry, Ron, and he’ll make sure that all the charts are gone by the end of the week.”


End file.
